dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Thumb
Tom Thumb is a minor character who featured in the sixth Dark Parables'' bonus game, Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen. After being saved from being eaten by a snake by Queen of the Sky Kingdom, Tom assisted her in her quest to save her husband and daughter. Tom Thumb is based on the English folk character Tom Thumb. Appearance and Personality Tom has the appearance of a minuscule young boy with curly brown hair and a cheerful, friendly face. He usually wears a brown leather jerkin with a brown belt, a dark blue shirt, and brown trousers. When posing as a fairy, Tom dressed up in a green shirt with pink sleeves and a green pixie hat. Tom is a cheerful boy with a sense of fun and adventure. In spite of his small size, he is brave and intelligence with a sense of honor. History Tom was born to a childless couple thanks to the help and blessing of the Fairy Queen. He lived a happy life with his parents, helping them with the chores however he could. One day, he was stolen away by an evil merchant who intended to make him a sideshow piece. Fortunately, Tom managed to escape but soon found himself lost in a large forest. Just as he was about to be eaten by a snake, the Queen of the Sky Kingdom happened upon him and saved his life by trapping the snake in a basket. To thank her for rescuing him, Tom offered to help her with her quest to save her daughter. He helped the Queen gain access to the fairy realm by dressing up as a fairy and when the Queen was sent into a mirage world, Tom went with her. To help the Queen gain a bottle of honey beer, Tom rode a flying stone high up into the air. Finally, he distracted the imp Rumpelstiltskin by pretending to be his former master, so that the Queen could gain access to the imp's hut. To thank Tom for his help in saving their child, the King and Queen of the Sky Kingdom helped him get home to his family and even rewarded them well with bags of gold. Tom lived happily ever after. Relationships * Unnamed Parents * Fairy Queen (godmother) * Queen of the Sky Kingdom (monarch/friend, deceased) Relevant Parables '''The Adventures of Tom Thumb' (from Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen) There was once a childless couple who wished desperately for a child of their own. One day, they prayed to a fairy shrine. The Fairy Queen was greatly moved by their plea and blessed the couple with a son. The boy was no taller than a thumb, but the couple loved him all the same. They gave him the name of Tom Thumb. And with the Fairy Queen as his godmother, he was beloved by the fairies. Tom was a clever child. Though he was much smaller than the other boys, he found ways to help his father with the chores. One day, an evil merchant saw the pint-sized boy and snatched him, intending to make him a sideshow piece. Tom was able to escape, but the forest was filled with perils for a boy of his size. Luckily, a woman happened to pass by and rescued him. He discovered she was the Queen, searching for her lost child. In gratitude, Tom volunteered to assist the Queen's quest. For his aid, Tom was handsomely rewarded and returned to his loving parents with bags of gold. And they lived happily ever after. Quotes Quotes by Tom Thumb * "Your Highness, thank you for saving my life! My name is Tom." * "The Princess has been taken? This is terrible news! Please, allow me to help you in this quest." * "Am I to play the part of a fairy? This will be fun!" * "Impudent creature! Do you not remember your master, the great wizard who summoned you? I shall turn you back to stone! You will be, uh ... punished for your impudence!" (pretending to be Rumpelstiltskin's master) Gallery Character= Tom_In_Trouble.jpg|Tom Thumb in trouble tom thumb.jpg|Tom Thumb talks to the Sky Queen Tom_In_Front_Of_Fairy_Gate.jpg|Tom Thumb in front of the Fairy Gate Tom_Fairy_Disguise.jpg|Tom Thumb disguised as a fairy Tom_Thumb_In_Slingshot.jpg|Tom Thumb in a slingshot Tom_Thumb_Trick_Rumplestilskin.jpg|Tom Thumb tricks Rumpelstiltskin JSK-Eurig&queen.PNG|Tom Thumb with the Sky Kingdom Royals |-|Other Images= tom thumb concept.jpg|Tom Thumb Concept Art Tom thumb parable.jpg|Tom Thumb featured in "The Adventures of Tom Thumb" Parable image Tomthumb gem.jpg|Tom Thumb featured in "The Adventures of Tom Thumb" Parable gem Tom_Thumb_Inventory_Item.jpg|Tom Thumb as an Inventory item Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Allies Category:Bestiary Category:Unknown Status Category:Rumpelstiltskin and the Queen